starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Renato Farani
Renato Farani was born in 1 BBY on the Colonies planet Froswythe, he spent much of his earliest days tending his father's farm and defending it from the native plain panthers. He showed quite a prowess for fighting off the beasts, especially with the family vibroblade. Early Life He never took too much interest in the fight between the Rebellion and the Empire; certainly, he heard propoganda from both sides, but he never really considered himself part of all of that. He enjoyed the simple life on Froswythe; certainly, he did not always want to be a farmer, but it suited him, and the few times he had visited the big cities - including one trip to Coruscant with his mother - he had hated the crowds and the noise. He liked peace and quiet, and tending farms on his home planet fit that perfectly. He never attended formal education, but he loved to read when he was not working the farm, so his quality of Basic is actually quite exceptional, as is his knowledge of Galactic history and events. Once, when he was barely a year old, a strange old man told his mother that he would become powerful in the Force. After that day, she never saw him again; she supposed he must have been one of the Jedi Masters of old, in hiding, and he may have died. She did not tell anyone of this prophecy until Renato mentioned the Jedi meeting at Midpoint coming up; she told him then and, against his father's permission, he went to the meeting. Soon afterward, he was called to Onderon, the new home of the Jedi Academy. As a Padawan Once he had arrived at the academy on Onderon late in 14 ABY, he became the Padawan of Jedi Council leader Daer'Gunn; from there, life only got faster and far, far more complicated. He was only trained for a short while under various tutors, especially his own master, before Daer'Gunn took him and a fellow Jedi Master on a mercy mission to a space station sending out distress signals. At that space station, Renato guarded the ship while Daer'Gunn and the other Jedi sought to rescue the civilians aboard the station. The Xen'Chi had attacked, and try as he might, Renato did not get a chance to help his master fight the foe. When Daer'Gunn defeated the Xen'Chi Chosen, he was wearied and Renato had to tend to his injuries while flying the White Flame back to Onderon. When they arrived at Onderon, they found a Sith group, the Cult of Shadow, attacking the academy. Renato landed the Flame and began rounding students up to keep them safe at the ship while the other Jedi battled the attackers. It angered him that these cowards would attack when the Order was weakest, and that fury fueled his abilities. He slew a Dark Jedi with ease, but the fear of the children he sought to save brought him back to reality. He sent them to the Flame, but he sat down in that room and mourned his fall. It was not long before he felt the fear of the children he had already saved again - but it was no longer fear of him. They were being attacked, and he was not there to protect them. Calling for help from more powerful Jedi, he rushed out to face the Dark Lord, Arksis Nan, who had already slain many of the apprentices at the Flame. He issued a challenge, one he could not support, and the Sith Lord accepted it gladly, hoping for a fight after spending so much time slaughtering younglings in the wilderness. They battled briefly, Renato's only goal to delay him until help arrived, but Arksis was too strong and gained his victory, striking a debilitating blow to the Padawan. The blade cut through his eyes, the alchemy and poison making their use impossible permanently. Renato was lucky that the Twi'lek wielded a Sith sword, or the cut through his eyes would probably have killed him, instead of merely blinding him. Renato was lucky again when the Dark Lord Sivter gave the retreat order. Arksis, disappointed that he would not be able to kill the young Padawan, left his Sith Sword with Renato with a request that it be returned once the Padawan had fulfilled his potential in the Dark Side. Moments later, once the Sith was gone, Renato's master Daer'Gunn arrived and brought him back to the medical bay at the academy, where medical droids tended to his wounds. Renato was worried that he could never become a Jedi, but Daer'Gunn assuaged his fears. After the Battle of Onderon Over time, Renato began to develop vision through the Force, using it to augment his lost eyesight. He began to train with his master, both of them blindfolded and seeing through the Force, trying to work past his pain and guilt and self-fear. He accompanied Daer'Gunn and other Jedi on their trip to Nexus Station, where members of the council would be meeting with leaders of Loris and the Empire. Daer'Gunn tasked Renato with watching out for Caitlyn DeVries, .]] a new apprentice who seemed to have a history on Nexus Station. Renato accepted the task willingly and accompanied Caitlyn, along with other Jedi Akain Karna and Rhyana Torshey, on a brief tour of the station - which ended in a series of encounters that landed the Jedi back in the hangar outside the meeting hall under close observation by the Nexus Enforcement Team, along with Jedi Master Jola'Edana Kahlid Vos and her daughter, Kali Vos. Shortly thereafter, Renato accompanied Caitlyn and Akain back to the Guardian. There, the tension between the three of them came to a head when Caitlyn shared a tender moment with Renato. Renato could see that Akain had feelings for Caitlyn and he advised the other Jedi to act on them. Nothing came of that conversation, but after Caitlyn was attacked by Lyli Var'nio, she asked Renato to help her defend her mind against such attacks. He agreed reluctantly, worrying about the image it would convey to Akain and others. During that training, Renato learned a great deal about Caitlyn - especially her feelings for him. They were shallow and futureless, he realized, and he decided that he wanted nothing of them, finally convinced that she was not someone for him. Akain discovered these interactions and became convinced that Renato had lied to him. Though Caitlyn eventually clarified everything with the other Jedi, he and Renato still did not get along. Visions Renato lost any interest in spending more time with Caitlyn and Akain. After a restless night in a lounge on the Guardian, he arranged transport with the captain of the Juoi ship to the Sunrider. While waiting for that shuttle to be prepared, he fell asleep and entered a vision. He saw the girl he had terrified with his use of the Dark Side on Onderon; he saw Arksis Nan and tried to challenge him, but Arksis' appearance reflected his position at that time - working to kill the Charon Cult of Light on the planet Trieron, the newest target of Sivter and the Cult of Shadow. Renato also briefly glimpsed an actual Charon in this vision, though he did not know it. The pilot woke him from his vision and took him to the Sunrider, where he went to his room and immediately retrieved the Sith sword given to him by Arksis Nan. He fell into a vision, flashing images of both a living and dead Arksis Nan, often with him as the victor. He also saw an image of the eye of a Charon and felt a request for help from it, as though it were in danger or pain. He felt the call of the Dark Side during the vision and succumbed to it, strengthening his grip on the Sith sword in his hands - and cutting deep into his own hand. He delved into the Dark Side to heal the wounds, realizing only afterward what he had done. He put on a pair of gloves to hide the scars left by his actions, determined never to tell anyone that he had failed again. He immediately began to study the sixth classic lightsaber form, Niman, as well as studying some Jar'Kai. After poring over a datapad filled with information from the ship's database on the subject, he went to the training area and practiced the new techniques for nearly ten hours against a G-547b Balin Training Droid, donated to the Jedi by the Muir Corporation. The call for help from Kalja Sairu Leidias distracted him in his training and he realized how tired he was. He retired to his room. In his sleep, the twin children of Rhyana Torshey influenced his dreams to initiate a vision of the possible future. He saw himself with Tone Krellisk - who, at the time, he did not know - traveling to his homeworld of Froswythe. They discovered the planet under attack by the Cult of Shadow and went to Renato's old family farm to find it destroyed and burning. Renato's father came in from the fields; he accused Renato both of abandoning his family and of failing in his vain quest to become a Jedi. Arksis appeared from nowhere and struck down Renato's father. The young Jedi launched himself at his hated foe, who beat him back easily. Arksis gave him his sword for the second time, bringing about intense pain in Renato's scarred eyes. When Renato finally was able to return to normal, Arksis had left. Renato knelt by his father who refused to his last breath to forgive him, wishing in the end that the boy would soon die. In the vision, Renato found himself consumed with revenge. Tone reluctantly followed him to hunt after Arksis. The vision shifted and he saw himself even further in the future - standing over Arksis' corpse. Tone was with him, and he kissed her, overwhelmed by the relief and satisfaction from finally avenging his father, the children at Onderon, and his own injuries. He saw Akain there, wielding a staff powerful in the Force; it seemed as though Akain had helped them hunt down and defeat Arksis, so Renato attempted an apology for all the bad blood between them, but Akain ignored him and departed. Renato also saw Siaru Kualo there, but having never met him, he did not know who he was. As Renato and Tone left, Renato realized that he had turned into the monster he had sought to destroy: he had slain dozens of children, if not more, just to take revenge on Arksis. In the final moments of the vision, Siaru slew both him and Tone with his sword. Renato awoke from the vision, sweating and afraid of that future. In the 'fresher, he removed his blindfold. The vision resurfaced for a moment, making him believe he was carrying the sword instead of the strip of cloth he used to cover his disturbing eyes; startled, he fell backward and struck his head, knocking him unconscious. After Nexus Station After awakening from his impromptu nap, Renato received a message from his master, telling him to accompany Derek Muir, his padawan, and Tatya'veronsis back to Onderon on the Memnarch. Daer'Gunn wanted him to catch up on some training instead of sitting around waiting for diplomatic events to be completed. He promised to be along shortly. Renato quickly packed his things and joined Derek on the Memnarch, accidentally leaving behind his blindfold. He decided he preferred not wearing it - it seemed like a tether to the past, a reminder of his failure, and getting rid of it made him feel like he could change what he had seen in his vision of the future. Upon arriving at Onderon, he dropped his things off in his room and began to wander the halls of the Academy. As he walked, he heard a familiar voice giving a lesson on the Force and stopped in a classroom to investigate. It was there that he first saw, in the flesh, Tone Krellisk. Stunned by her beauty and reminded of the events in his vision, he could not decide what to do. The decision was made for him when Tone ended the class; he departed with the younglings and other Padawans to begin strolling the halls again. He spent that time trying to figure out what he should do - in the vision, they were in love, but already that vision would be inaccurate. He decided that he must be her friend, if not more, if only because the Force had decided that there was a connection between them. As if on cue, he saw Tone get knocked out from an upstairs landing by a student learning to use the Force for telekinesis. Sprinting forward, even using the Force to increase his speed and decrease hers, he caught her just in time, falling backward and skidding to a stop. After staying on the ground together long enough to draw stares, they stood and introduced themselves. After explaining why she had fallen, Tone suggested that they go to the cafeteria; excited just to be talking to her, much less eating with her on his arm (which she ensured immediately after complimenting him on his reflexes), he agreed and they began to walk, discussing recent events at the Academy on their way. Skills Force Powers Throughout his youth, Renato had an affinity for quick reflexes and sharp senses. That affinity came directly from the Force. His primary strengths lie in sense abilities, and so he is not easily fooled or typically caught off-guard, by the Force or otherwise. He is also strong in telepathic abilities, sensing others' emotions or feelings. He is moderately powerful in telekinetic abilities, and relatively weak in physical enhancement abilities. His powers also lend to his ability to learn skills; he is a quick study and learns things more quickly than others normally do. Lightsaber Forms Trained for over two years by the Jedi at Onderon, Renato has become skilled in both Shii-Cho and Soresu, with limited abilities in the more aggressive form, Djem So (with even less familiarity with Shien). He is much more adept at defense than offense, however, and his Soresu is constantly improving. He has begun teaching himself Niman and its derivative, Jar'Kai, planning to use the Sith sword in conjunction with his own lightsaber while fighting in the future. Weapons .]] *'Singlebladed Lightsaber' Given to him by his master, Daer'Gunn, his lightsaber is a temporary blade, not forged by his own hand. It utilized the Mephite Adega and emerald crystals to give it its smooth green shade and power. Its hilt was not spectacular; plain reflective metal accounted for most of the cylinder between the pommel and the guard, both of which were a black metal which seemed to encase that cylinder, as if it were too powerful to keep its shape in its own right. The cylinder itself was smooth, save for the small rectangular acivator switch, near the guard, which was set into the curve instead of jutting out from the side, giving the impression that the cylinder was wholly on its own, not added to in any way. It was recently destroyed by Arksis Nan in Renato's second confrontation with the Sith Lord. The only salvageable pieces were the Mephite Adega crystal and the emerald crystals. *'Vibroblade' This blade belonged in his family, and he took it with him when he decided to join the Jedi Order. He keeps it with him as much as he is able as a reminder of his promise to return home - and as a reminder that he could not return home until he had earned his father's respect. *'Sith Sword' Once belonging to Sith Lord Arksis Nan, Renato took great pains to purge the dark side from the sword that blinded him. Like his father's vibroblade, he keeps it with him as often as possible, to remind himself of his failure and his loss - and who he has to face before he can call his pain replete. Category:Jedi Order Category:Featured Article Category: Mirrodin Category:Jedi Order Characters Category:Archangel